Un marinero en Arendelle
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Un Monstruo de nieve esta causando terror en Arendelle quien tiene un pequeño asunto con las princesas, ni los poderes de Elsa pueden detenerlo ¿podrá alguien detenerlo?, mientras eso ocurre un marinero muy "peculiar" llega a Arendelle de visita y posiblemente ayudar a Elsa y Anna.


**Un marinero en Arendelle**

* * *

Todo era pasivo en Arendelle, las personas disfrutaban de su tranquilidad y gozo que pasaba luego de ciertos incidentes ocurrido pero todo ello se quedó en el pasado. Elsa, la reina del lugar observaba a las personas divirtiéndose hasta que fue llamada por su hermana Anna quien la buscaba para un aviso.

Anna: "Elsa todavía estas aquí, vamos que tenemos que irnos".

Elsa: "Ah… si claro vamos Anna" –dijo mientras se iba con ella.

Las chicas planearon pasar un día juntas para poder relajarse después de sus "Problemitas" que tuvieron en el pasado, las 2 hermanas se pusieron sus trajes y fueron al más profundo del bosque para pasar su rato. Al caminar se encontraron con Kristoff junto con Sven y Olaf quienes los esperaban.

Olaf: "¡Anna, Elsa, que alegría verlas!"

Las chicas sonreían al ver a su amigo de nieve y se pusieron a abrazarlo.

Anna: "Olaf también nos da gusto verte otra vez".

Kristoff: "Bueno damas creo que deberíamos que ya deberíamos ir a buscar un buen lugar para relajarnos".

Elsa: "Tienes razón Kristoff".

Todos se fueron a un lugar para poder relajarse y por fin descansar el cuerpo.

En lo profundo del bosque una bestia grande caminaba destrozando los árboles y asustando a los animales que habitaban.

¡ **AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**!

* * *

Todos se sentaron en un lugar cerca del mar para admirar el paisaje que tenía fuera de Arendelle, las chicas estaban echadas en el suelo observando las nubes que pasaban mientras que Olaf jugaba con Sven y Kristoff tomaba un refresco, de pronto escucharon un barco que venía directo a Arendelle y todos prestaron atención al barco, era solo un barco común y corriente que de seguro le pertenecía a un marinero.

Anna: "Cielos hace mucho tiempo que marineros con ese tipo de barco venía a Arendelle".

Elsa: "Si, tienes razón".

De ahí vieron el barco estar en el puerto de Arendelle y salía un hombre que vestia un traje de marinero casero quien cargaba unas pesadas cajas, pero no era ningún problema para él ya que contaba de unos "grandes" músculos en sus antebrazos mientras saltaba de pie en pie y cantaba.

 **"I'm Popeye the Sailor Man  
I'm Popeye the Sailor Man  
I'm strong to the 'Finich'  
'Cause I eats me spinach  
I'm Popeye the Sailor Man**

 **¡TU, TU!".**

Popeye: "Bueno esta es la carga para este lugar creo que debería ir visitando este lugar para conocerlo".

Entonces Popeye comenzó a revisar cada lugar que tenía Arendelle comprando algunas menestras para su ida a su hogar (comprando espinacas) y viendo algunos lugares que tenían este lugar, de pronto sintió que el piso se movía por una extraña razón y miro hacia arriba y vio a un monstruo de nieve quien estaba aterrorizando a toda la gente.

Popeye: "Oh esto no se pondrá nada bueno"

Con el grupo de amigos oyeron los gritos del pueblo y decidieron ir a investigar, las chicas se montaron a Sven y Kristoff se puso en el frente junto con Olaf y Sven corrió hacia el pueblo. Cuando llegaron vieron al Monstruo quien estaba atacando el pueblo sin razón alguna y Elsa decidio usar sus poderes de hielo para detenerlo, desafortunadamente el Monstruo aparentemente era inmune a sus poderes y tomo a Elsa con su mano.

Anna: "¡Elsa!" –grito al ver a su hermana en peligro.

Kristoff decidio atacar al Monstruo, pero este lo pateo mandándolo a otro lado mientras que Olaf le pegaba con un palo en el pie del monstruo y este hace lo mismo.

Anna "¡Elsa no te preocupes te voy a rescatar!" –dijo mientras buscaba algo con que rescatarla.

Lamentablemente pensó tarde ya que el Monstruo la tomo con la otra mano y grito tan fuerte al tener a las princesas de Arendelle.

Kristoff: "¡Anna!" –grito al verla atrapada con el Monstruo.

Olaf: "Y ahora que hacemos Kris" –dijo aferrándose a Sven.

De pronto apareció Popeye apareció y se acercaba al monstruo para rescatar a Elsa y Anna.

Popeye: "Oye por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño fea criatura de nieve".

Eso hizo enfurecer al Monstruo quien soltó a las hermanas mientras se acercaba a Popeye, el Monstruo le lanzo un puño hacia él enterrándolo en el suelo y Popeye salió del suelo agarrándolo por el pie y tirándolo hacia la derecha e izquierda y girándolo mandándolo hacia otro lado. El Monstruo quien miraba a Popeye decidio irse dejando el pueblo.

Popeye: "Uh eso le enseñara a no meterse con estas pobres personas"

Kristoff corrió hacia las chicas y abrazo a Anna con toda su fuerza mientras que Olaf abrazaba a Elsa.

Kristoff: "Oh Anna estaba tan preocupado por ti y tu hermana".

Anna: "Descuida Kristoff estamos a salvo gracias al marinero" –dijo señalando a Popeye quien ayudaba a algunas personas a levantarse.

Olaf decidio acercase a Popeye para agradecerlo.

Olaf: "Oiga señor gracias por ayudarnos" – dijo mientras miraba sus músculos de sus brazos- "Guau que grandes músculos tienes usted".

Popeye: "Jijijiji bueno si comes espinacas y te fortaleces tendrá un cuerpo como el mío este consejo te doy porque Popeye el marino soy".

Los demás se acercaron para agradecerle también.

Elsa: "Señor soy Elsa, la reina de Arendelle y quiero agradecerle por salvar de este monstruo que vino a atacar".

Popeye: "No se preocupe su majestad solo hice lo correcto".

Anna: "Vaya nunca pensé ver a un marinero pelear de esa forma".

Popeye: "Bueno pues vera…" –fue interrumpido por un rugido.

El Monstruo había llegado y tomo a Anna y se la llevo muy lejos de Arendelle.

Todos: "¡Anna!" –gritaron.

Kristoff: "Oh no esto es malo debemos rescatarla cuanto antes" –dijo mientras todos se subían, pero Olaf se le ocurrió algo.

Olaf: "Oigan y si nos llevamos al marinero podría ayudarnos contra ese Monstruo".

Elsa: Eso es cierto ¿Señor por favor podría acompañarnos a rescatar a mi hermana?

Popeye no lo pensó 2 veces y decidio ir con ellos.

Popeye: "Bueno iremos a rescatar a tu hermana" –dijo mientras los seguía.

* * *

Anna estaba tratando de liberarse del Monstruo quien la tenía como prisionera.

Anna: "Bájame horrible monstruo" –dijo tratando de liberarse.

"Suéltala" –dijo una voz quien ordenaba al Monstruo que se detuviera.

El Monstruo de nieve soltó a Anna y la metió en una jaula mientras que la persona misteriosa se le acercaba.

"Hola Anna, cuanto tiempo" –dijo haciéndola que se paralice.

Anna: "Hans…"

* * *

Los demás estaban en la búsqueda de Anna quienes la buscaba desesperadamente, mientras caminaban vieron unas huellas gigantes quien apuntaban al frente y decidieron seguirlo. Al caminar vieron que el camino estaba dividido en dos y era difícil para cruzar ya que las huellas llegaban hacia el recto.

Kristoff: "¿Y ahora qué?" –dijo.

Elsa: "No se preocupen chicos creare un camino de hielo para cruzar hacia el otro lado".

Elsa creo un puente de hielo hacia el otro lado y todos cruzaron, ya cruzando el otro lado Popeye les contaba sus aventuras en el otro lado del mundo rescatando a su novia Oliva de su rival Brutus derrotándolo con espinacas.

Kristoff: "Vaya creo que debería comer espinacas tras escuchar tus historias".

Popeye: "Así es mi amigo las espinacas siempre fueron mi arma secreta por si se complicaban las cosas".

Olaf: "Oigan chicos creo que estoy escuchando a Anna".

Efectivamente, se podría escuchar a Anna quien gritaba desesperadamente y se escondieron en un arbusto para observar la situación. Al verla todos jadearon al ver a una persona que no creían que volverían a ver.

Anna: "De ninguna manera Hans no seré tu reina y sacar a mi hermana del reino".

Hans: "Bueno si no quieres colaborar entonces…" –dijo silbando al Monstruo.

Kristoff: "Debemos hacer algo".

Elsa: "Y lo haremos" –dijo lazando unas púas de hielo hacia el Monstruo.

Hans observo a las personas que más odiaba ver en toda su vida, Elsa le amenazaba con su otra mano mientras que la otra la tenía ocupada lazando púas de hielo.

Elsa: "¡Hans como escapaste de tu condena!"

Hans: "Tengo algunos amigos que me ayudaron a escapar" –dijo con una sonrisa que le daba mala espina a Elsa.

El Monstruo la agarro y metió a la jaula junto con Anna y agarro la jaula y lo puso al abismo quien por debajo estaba montones de púas que ni Elsa puede arreglar con sus poderes de hielo, Kristoff decidio atacarlo, pero el Monstruo lo patea en un árbol dejándolo inconsciente.

Olaf y Sven decidieron atacarlo, pero el Monstruo solo los mando muy arriba de un árbol y los dejo ahí, Sven se aferraba a la rama del árbol para que no cayera y Olaf se aferraba a Sven para que ninguno de los 2 cayera.

Hans "Bueno creo que debería ver como caen las 2 hermanas juntas" –dijo mientras se dirigía al abismo.

Popeye: "¡Oye!".

Hans giro su cabeza para ver a Popeye quien estaba muy enfadado y se acomodaba su gorro y se inclinaba su cuerpo.

Hans: "¿Y tú quién eres?"

Popeye: "Mi nombre es Popeye el marino y no estoy de acuerdo a tu comportamiento con la gente".

Hans: "Pues si no estás de acuerdo entonces mi amigo puede hablar contigo sobre esto".

El Monstruo salto en frente de Popeye y estaba listo para atacarlo.

Popeye: "Otra vez tu creo que debería darte una lección".

El Monstruo lo agarro e hizo una bola humana con él y lo hizo girar con un dedo y luego rebotándolo en cada lado y tirándolo en otro lado del bosque. Popeye se recuperó y corrió hacia él, pero este con solo 2 dedos lo agarra de su cabeza.

Popeye: "¡Bájame abominable Monstruo!".

El Monstruo hizo lo que dijo, pero a su modo y lo lanzo muy arriba y al momento de bajar agarro un árbol y le tiro hacia otro árbol.

Anna: "Por dios Hans ¡has que se detenga!".

Hans la ignoro y decidio ver un poco más, el Monstruo se estaba divirtiéndose con Popeye, pero Elsa utilizo sus poderes para detenerlo, pero fue inútil ya que no le afectaba en nada. El monstruo lo agarro por última vez a Popeye, pero al momento de agarrarlo salió en él una lata de espinacas que Popeye pudo atrapar.

Popeye: "Ahora veras bestia de nieve".

El Monstruo lo miraba confundidamente mientras que Popeye comía las espinacas de pronto el puño que lo sostenía estaba temblando mientras que Popeye salió disparado mientras sus músculos se acomodaban para atacar al Monstruo.

Popeye: "Ahora se viene lo Bueno amigo".

Popeye lanzo al monstruo y se lanzo al suelo y con sus pies giro al Monstruo y con una patada lo lanza al abismo, las chicas felicitaban a Popeye y Hans decidio huir, pero Popeye le toca el hombro.

Popeye: "No tan rápido Amigo".

Popeye estaba girando su antebrazo para darle una golpiza a Hans y este temió lo peor, finalmente le dio una golpiza quien lo manda volando muy legos de Arendelle.

Hans: "¡Me vengare Popeye el marino me vengare, aunque sea lo último que haga!" –dijo mientras aterrizaba al lugar donde estuvo desde el principio.

Popeye luego se dio cuenta de las chicas y corrió para ayudarlas, la jaula se estaba a punto de caer si no fuera que Popeye lo sostuvo la arrastro hacia un lugar seguro, Kristoff recupero la conciencia y vio a Popeye sacando a las chicas de la jaula y ellas abrazaron a Popeye mientras reía.

Ya en el reino las personas se aliviaron que ya no volvería mas el Monstruo y comenzaron sus vidas diarias, en otro lado las chicas junto con Kristoff, Olaf y Sven se estaba despidiendo de Popeye ya que regresaría a la ciudad.

Elsa: "Popeye quiero darte las gracias por ayudarnos con el Monstruo".

Popeye: "Descuida princesa hice solo lo correcto".

Kristoff: "Oye gracias por las espinacas" –dijo mientras tenía una caja de espinacas.

Popeye se metió en su barco y descendió su barco cantado.

 **"I'm Popeye the Sailor Man  
I'm Popeye the Sailor Man  
I'm strong to the 'Finich'  
'Cause I eats me spinach  
I'm Popeye the Sailor Man**

 **¡TU, TU!".**

Y así se iba un marinero muy peculiar que tuvo Arendelle en toda su existencia.

 **Fin**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños, espero que le haya gustado.


End file.
